Your First, My Last
by Slayzer
Summary: The setting is Chris’s or Hugo’s (who ever you like) chapter 3, right after Chisha Village. It’s a one shot Yun/Hugo.(I was in an odd mood but my heart is still Chris/Hugo)


Suikoden 3 and it's characters are owned by Konami I'm just using them for my sick and twisted purpose.  
  
When playing Suikoden 3 and Chris third chapter. An odd thought got in my head and would not leave till I made a fanfic about it. It's not related to my other work fanfiction.(which is being put on hold for a bit)   
_  
_  
First and Last_  
  
Life's not as black and white as you think, you children will learn this soon.  
  
_Nash's words came to Hugo as his knife cut a large chunk of wood that Hugo wished would be the blond man's faces. After the victory at Chisha Village Hugo had been in a foul mood.   
  
Hugo was happy when her arrived as saw people from the other clans fighting off Holy Harmonia. Two where form the duck clan, a women he knew had to be form Alma Kinan. He even saw that purple armored knight and his overly burden squire fighting with them. Hugo saw a man and woman fighting and assumed them to be mercenaries. They had won the battle with little trouble, as he walked up to Ceasar he realized who the woman.  
  
She was not in her armor or on horse back, there where no flames and her sword was not coved in blood but it was her. Those eyes, that face and that hair there was no doubt now, It was THAT' woman, Chris Lightfellow. Hugo should have killed her then and there but he had to know why' and then that blond jackass got in his way. If Sargent hadn't not talk Hugo down he killed them both right then.   
  
Now Hugo was here, out behind Chisha Village training with his Knife. He hoped a work out would tack is mind of his anger, but no it only worsened.  
  
Hugo turned at the sound of soft foot prints and saw an Alma Kinan girl. She had short black hair, was a bit shorter then Hugo and was dressed in Green clothing. If Hugo recalled the girl's name right was Yun.   
  
Hugo felt instant dislike for Yun, as he thought her a traitor for helping Chris. If Yun picked up on Hugo's hatred she did nothing but keep smiling cutely. As Yun got closer to him she asked. What's your name fighter of Karaya?  
  
Hugo felt no need to tell this traitor anything, let alone his name. Schtolteheim Reinbach VII  
  
He he he. There's no need not to trust me Hugo, son of chief Lucia. I'm a shaman so I know a lot about you. I just wish you tell me your name, It's just polite you know.  
  
I don't tell my name to a cowards who hide behind that Zexen bitch!  
  
Yun's smile fell at those harsh words. You what know Hugo? Your wrong about Chris.  
  
Am I, Am I relay wrong about that heartless butcher!?   
  
Yes you are! You don't know why Chris attacked Karaya. I saw it this all in a dream and you have no reason to hate Chris as you do!  
  
Hugo turned to face Yun and she could see the fire of rage burning in his eyes. Yun should have been watching Hugo's hand, as he slapped her across the face leaving a red mark.  
  
Well did your shaman' powers let you see that in a dream!! You know nothing of what I've been threw. Did you smell the smoke of my home burning? Did you see fall Lulu dead and full like a broken toy? Did you wash your hands clean of his blood? Did you feel the his body grow cold in you arms? Did you hear Chris call me a child, for asking why she killed my friend in cold blood? I don't think you did, So don't you tell me what I have the right to do!   
  
Yun held her face where Hugo had slapped her, her eye's watered with tears. In Alma Kinan Yun was well treated and no one ever slapped her out of anger. Just because this was the first time Yun been slapped didn't mean she was going to walk away with out having made her point.  
  
Like my dreams told me about Hugo, he is like a fire with no direction and will burning everything around him. If Hugo could have direction and not this self pity I'm sure he could save the grasslands.'  
  
Hugo you most know that every life and every death has a purpose. You let you pain blind you to why Lulu died.  
  
Hugo had calmed down form and the memories of Lulu's death almost made him sad. Ok Yun ... ... ... ... why did Lulu have to die? He was so young and so full of life. No one should die that soon.  
  
A sad smile crossed Yun's face. We all die some time Hugo. Alma Kinan will have a spirit sending and as a shaman I know what is asked of me.  
  
Most the clans of the Grasslands pryed to the spirits and knew what a sending is. Yun would give her life for their blessing and it was a grate honor to be chosen.   
  
So your going to be one with the spirit and you have no problem with that?  
  
Yun shook her head no.  
  
Lulu didn't have that chooses or even time to say goodbye. I feel his death was a waste and that' woman is responsible!  
  
My death, Lulu's and everyones had meaning. I will die for the sprites but Lulu's death give you a purpose, to find the Flame Champion Blaze and save the Grasslands. But what if you never find Blaze or if he doesn't want to fight for us?  
  
I still fight with all my power. Even against Zexen and Harmonia at the same time, I will not let what happened to Lulu happen to anyone else.  
  
It's good to see you have the will but you don't have the power to back that up. Don't worry thou I know you'll find it, I just wish I could see that day with my own eye's.  
  
Hugo didn't get all of what Yun was saying but he got the part about her impending sacrifice. Yun do you think you could give my Love to Lulu when you see him?  
  
Sure that's not problem but I want you to do something for me in return. I don't think your one to turn down a person's last request, are you? Yun blushed and nervously kicked some dirt on the ground.  
  
Hugo smiled and then nodded. What ever it is, It's no problem.  
  
Well you see Hugo I haven't ... ... or I never ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... I like you to kiss me before I die.  
  
I guess I could do that for you? Hugo then pecked Yun on the cheek. Well that's it, Goodbye Yun.  
  
HEY that was no Kiss! Get back here Hugo and show me you a man and not a mouse!  
  
Hugo was rightful embarrassed by his lack of courage. Having cute girls he barely knew asking too kiss him was very new too Hugo. Not being one to wuss out Hugo try again. He loop one arm around Yun's hips and his other arm around her back. Hugo then pulled Yun close against him and kissed her with as much passion as he could on her lips.  
  
Yun was tacking back by Hugo's kiss, as she only hoped for a nice kiss on the lips. but being held in his strong arms and preset close against his body, was by no means unpleasant. Fact being Yun hugged Hugo back and for some unknown reason slips her tongue into his mouth. That only excited Hugo more.  
  
******************************  
  
... 26... 27 ... 28 ... 29 ... 30... Nash counted aloud as Chris walked up next to him.  
  
Hey! Nash where have you been?   
  
Where you worried about me? I'm touched. ... 35 ...36 ...37 Nash answered with out losing count.  
  
I'm just making sure you didn't sell us out to Harmonia and what are you counting?  
  
Nash smiled his I know something you don't know' smile. I'm just seeing how long till they come up for air.  
  
Chris looked over too see what Nash as talking about and then did a double tack. Hugo and Yun where still lip locked.  
  
You know Chris when Hugo and Yun are done maybe you and me could try and break their record.  
  
Chris answer was the swift raising of her knee to a very sensitive part of Nash's body. I can tack that talk form Percival because he's single but that's horrible coming form a married' man like you.  
  
From his doubled over position Nash answered in a voices quit higher then usual. Wouldn't you like to be kissed with that kind of passion, come on just one kiss?  
  
Chris smiled a bit. I think Miss Cloveis and my sword would have a problem with you trying that. To prove her point Chris unsheathed her sword. Chris then lead Nash back to Chisha Village, The fact that Nash was limping or that he was lead out by sword point didn't bug anyone.   
******************************  
  
Hugo and Yun broke there kiss but still held each other closely. Hugo's eye's held Yun's and time stood still for them. Slowly and almost timidly, they let one another go. Yun look away as she thought over what just happen.  
  
Yun was that ok? I mean the way I kissed you. I never kiss anyone before. It was alight with you, right?  
  
Yun pushed two fringes angst Hugo's mouth to stop his rambling, he was rather cute. Don't worry Hugo, It was a very good kiss. I'm Glad that I was you first and that You where my last kiss. Thank you and Goodbye.  
  
Yun then started back to Chisha Village, leaving a slightly dumbfounded Karayan fighter behind her.  
  
Hugo smiled to himself, he had forgotten why he was mad and left too find the Sargent. I better find him before he drinks all the wine and there's none lift for me.'  
  
********************************  
  
Just so you all know I changed my setting so I can now tack anonymous reviews. I didn't know that it was no to begin with. I hope all of you not logged in will review this and my other (fine?) works. 


End file.
